Castaways Anniversary
by tvsitcomfan
Summary: The Castaways resort is hosting a luau for the 20th anniversary since the shipwreck. Mrs. Howell tricks a certain castaway into believing they need dates. What will happen to the castaways?
1. Chapter 1

Anniversary on the Island

Gilligan was clutching five suitcases at once,trailing slowly behind Skipper. The two headed to the main lobby of the Castaways resort. There was a grandmother and granddaughter. Gilligan noticed the whole trip up that Skipper tried to get a chance to speak to her. Gilligan followed the two to the hut that the visitors were staying in. Throwing down their luggage, he was out of breath. Jane, who was ten years old, laughed.

"My dear, it is not polite to laugh at others!"

"No problem,ma'am, happens all the time" replied the first kept giving clues for Gilligan to scram. Eventually, he got the hint. Unsure of what to do next, Gilligan wandered off towards the Howell's hut. Today was to be a busy one. Mrs. Howell and her son,Thurston Howell the IV, were making arrangements for an island anniversary party. It was to be 20 years since the group had been marooned on what once was an uncharted desert isle. Entering the hut Lucinda,their secretary, noticed Gilligan.

"Hello,Gilligan! May I help you?"

"Yes,Lucinda, I would like to see Mrs. Howell."Lucinda shook her head in reply.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Not without an appointment, I get it. But it's important!"

"Gilligan, when is it never important?" Gilligan had to stop and think for a second. Lucinda laughed.

"Don't bother answering,Gilligan, and just go inside. They should be there."

"Thanks, Lucinda!"

Gilligan slowly opened the door, making sure that no one was busy.

"Come on in, my dear boy," Mrs. Howell exclaimed.

"You are just the person I wanted to see. It's regarding the anniversary luau tomorrow night. You have everything all set?"

"Yes,Mrs. Howell."

"Of course, there is one thing I have forgotten to tell you."

"What's that Mrs. Howell," Gilligan asked as he sat down in the chair near her desk,fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

"Well, you can't have a luau without bringing a date." Gilligan's face turned red with embarrassment.

"The other luaus weren't like that. Why does tonight have to be any different?" Mr.

Thurston Howell the VI, her son, came up behind Gilligan,listeing in on the conversation.

"Well, it's just customary. A wedding anniversary is supposed to be a romantic occasion!"

"But Mrs. Howell, this isn't a wedding anniversary, it's a shipwreck anniversary! What's so romantic about that?"

"Never mind the questions, Gilligan, just go and find yourself a date and let one of us know when you have one." Thurston cut in. He gave Gilligan a gentle push out the door,shutting it after he left.

"Mummy, Gilligan does have a point. Why a date?"

"Don't you see, it is all part of my plan!"

"What plan?"

"As I told Gilligan, you'll see. Now, as for you, Lucinda is out in the lobby. Why don't you invite her!" Thurston gasped.

"But,mummy I can't! She doesn't even know the value and importance of money," he whispered. Mrs. Howell gave her son a stern look. He shook his head in disagreement,left the office and headed out to the lobby to find Lucinda.

Gilligan found the Skipper in the area where the luau was to be. He was finishing up the last of the decorations.

"Where have you been, little buddy? I've been worried that you got lost in the lagoon and would have to send a search and rescue team to find you."

"I was just visiting Mrs. Howell. She said that there isn't anything left for decorating."

Skipper smiled as he put up the last tiki torch.

"She wants us to bring a date thiugh."

"That's fantastic!"

"It is?"

"Why,yes! Now I can ask Marilyn to the luau. It will give me an excuse to see if her."

Gilligan pouted and sat on a log,looking down at his sneakers.

"Well, what about me?"

"Well,what about you?" Skipper replied.

"I don't have a date. Besides, I'm no good at talking to girls. You should know that."

Skipper went up to Gilligan and sat down next to him.

"That's not true!"

"Really then, name one girl that you can honestly say that they like me more than a friend and not laugh at me for being so clumsy?" Skipper put a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"MaryAnn" Gilligan replied to himself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The professor was deep into one of his many experiments again. This time, it was a new bug repellent. Everything had just been figured out when Ginger walked into the room. She sneaked up behind him,putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Why, hello there, professor. How are you today?" The professor was mixing up some ingredients, not paying any attention to the movie star behind him.

"I am doing well,how about you?" Ginger grinned.

"Much better right now!" Just then, the professor turned to her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well,I was just wondering if you heard about the anniversary party that will be going on."

"Why, yes! How could I forget? Twenty long,yet fascinating years we have been together. Not only have we become great friends, but we have explored many different species of wildlife,encountered some vicious headhunters, defeated a variety of storms, and it all lead to where we are today."

Ginger came closer to the professor,watching as the professor returned to his experiment.

"Yes, of course, professor. But, do you know something else?"

"What's that," he replied.

"Well, rumor has it that we have to have a date for the party tonight." Professor nodded his head, gathering up his supplies to store them away.

"Well,you shouldn't have a problem with that, Ginger. I know plenty of men on the Island that are just waiting for you to ask them. Whoever you go with, I hope you have a great time." Ginger's face turned to a frown.

"Actually, professor, I was hoping...if you didn't have anyone else to go with that maybe..." The professor smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well,Ginger. I will see you tomorrow night then." Ginger squealed with happiness. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek,leaving the professor to his work. He smiled to himself, putting his hand on his cheek where he kissed her,his face turning a shade of red.

Back in the Howell's hut, Lucinda was in the main lobby writing in her schedule book. Thurston just entered the lobby after going on his lunch break. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say. He slowly inched towards her. Just as he was about to speak, she rose from her chair,standing right in front of him.

"Hello there. How are you today?" Thurston coughed nervously, trying to act as professional as he could.

"I am doing fine,Lucinda." He backed up as Lucinda went to get a cup of water. Standing behind her,unable to see her face, he continued talking.

"About tomorrow night.."

"Yes," she answered as she turned around.

"Well, I...I just wanted to make it clear that we are going as friends. Nothing more." Lucinda nodded her head,returning to her seat without looking at him.

"I understand, you don't want anything to come inbetween you and your money. A Howell is a business man and always will be. He will only like someone if they have equal or more money than themselves." He scratched his head in confusion.

"Where did you get a preposterous idea like that? Never mind,I see where you are coming from." Lucinda looked up from her work to get a good look at Thurston.

"Well, don't you worry. I will go with you to make your mother happy. Nothing more,nothing less. I don't expect you to go out of your way to try and please me. Now, if you don't mind, I have loads of work to catch up on. So if you don't mind,your highness..." Lucinda said angrily, clutching her pen with all of her strength.

"Lucinda, I..." he began.

"I said good day, Mr. Howell!" Thurston headed to the main entrance of the building, looking back to see Lucinda paying no attention to him whatsoever.

"What have I done?" Thurston sighed and headed toward the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilligan was sitting on the beach,watching the sunset. The beach was less crowded than it was earlier that day. Jane, the little girl he met that morning, noticed him sitting on the beach and then heading towards the doc. She took off her shoes and ran up to , focusing his eyes on the figure coming towards him,looked down to find her besides him.

"Gilligan,are you okay?"

"I don't know,Jane."

"You want to talk? My grandma says if you aren't feeling right,you should talk to someone." Gilligan smiled and patted her on the head gently.

"Sure, I have to talk to someone,right?" The two of them headed closer to shore. Jane kept her attention to Gilligan, letting him do all of the talking.

"Its about tomorrow night. I wanted to ask Mary Ann to the party. I mean, I know she will be there anyways whether I ask her or not. I don't want to hurt her feelings by not asking her but at the same time... at the same time I'm just scared. I'm scared of being rejected. I'm scared of making a fool of myself. She is the only girl I know that In can completely be myself around and know that tomorrow she will be there for me again." He laughed.

"I remember a surfer got stuck on the Island and I was so jealous he would take MaryAnn away with him when he left. I tried to get muscular for her to show that I really am strong. Come to find out that Duke was a real creep. Sorry, I keep rambling on. You probably don't understand a word I'm saying,do you?" He turned to her, watching her smile put him at ease.

"I might not understand everything that you are saying. But from what I heard from my talks with my grandmother, it sounds like you are growing up." Gilligan laughed.

"I sure hope so! I'm hitting forty for gosh sales!" Jane joined in laughing. Gilligan stood up and gave her a light punch to her cheek.

"You know,Jane, for being so small,you know what you are talking about. Thanks for listening." She got up from sitting in the sand, hugging him around his waist.

"You really love her, don't you,Gilligan?" He smiled.

"I think so."

"Well,what are you waiting for? It's getting late! I have to get back to my 's probably up waiting for you right now."Jane ran off and Gilligan headed towards MaryAnn's hut.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilligan was on his way to Maryann's hut when he noticed the light in her hut was turned off. He sauntered into the direction of his hut when he heard a sound in the distance. The sound lead him to the area where the luau would be the following night. MaryAnn was sitting at a picnic table with the professor. Both were laughing. Gilligan was curious about what they were laughing about. He inched closer, trying to listen in on the conversation. Listening to her laugh made him smile because he liked seeing her happy. Just then,he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a big figure.

"Oh,Skipper, it's just you." Skipper hit him on the head with his hat.

"You shouldn't be eaves dropping, little buddy. It's not right!" Just then, Skipper chuckled.

"What are they saying?"

"I didn't get to listen to much. They do seem happy, don't they?" Skipper patted Gilligan's back.

"Come on little buddy, let's head back." Gilligan nodded and followed his friend back to their hut.

Later that night, Ginger couldn't sleep at all. Constantly she kept trying to get MaryAnn's attention until finally MaryAnn gave in.

"What's bothering you,Ginger."

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what the professor said to you."

" I told you, he is excited for tomorrow night. He said he hopes it will be memorable for us all and that he hopes he is a good date." Ginger pushed,taking inthe information that MaryAnn gave her.

"Thats it?"

"Well,yes, that's it! Don't you want to save some excitement for tomorrow?"

"I suppose you're right, MaryAnn. How about you? Do you have a date for tomorrow?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"The guy at the snack bar asked for a dance tomorrow night. I said I'll see. What else was I supposed to say?" MaryAnn frowned,laying back down in her bed.

"Don't worry,hunny. Gilligan will invite you. He says your his best friend next to the Skipper, right?" MaryAnn nodded her head, turning away from Ginger.

"Well face it, MaryAnn, is 'date' even in Gilligan's vocabulary?" Ginger seemed concerned for her friend,hoping that her heart wouldn't be more broken then it already was.

"Look on the bright side, tomorrow will be lots of fun! Gilligan never misses a party." Ginger paused, getting a better look at MaryAnn. She didn't respond.

" Goodnight." Ginger said quietly as she turned off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the luau arrived. Ginger was ready to do a number on stage, Skipper was with his lady friend, Marilyn, and Professor was chatting with Gilligan. Thurston Howell IV was just arriving with hadn't spoken a word to him yet. The Skipper moved to the center of the crowd, a coconut filled with champagne,Gilligan following behind him.

"In would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Tonight marks the anniversary of our shipwreck. We did not expect to have been on this island as long as we have"he began.

"At the same time, we did not expect to form this family that we have become. It would be wrong to say I am happy that this shipwreck occurred. Although I am happy that we have all gotten the opportunity to be in eachothers lives. Right now, I would like to take this time to remember the one who's idea it was to share this place and make it a resort:Mr. Thurston Howell III."Everyone bowed their heads in respect. Thurston Howell IV unconsciously put his arm around Lucinda. She didn't try to move him away. Instead, she hugged him back.

"I'd like to make a toast," the Skipper continued.

"To the Castaways!"

"To the Castaways," everyone repeated. Everyone took a sip of champagne and went back to the party.

"Hey listen,Lucinda," Thurston began.

"Sorry if I come off the wrong way. It's just all I really know." Lucinda kissed him on the cheek.

"No,it was me. I was too harsh on you. Forgive me?" Thurston put out his hand.

"Friends?" Lucinda brought Thurston in for a hug,him giving her one in return.

Ginger began singing a few songs, noticing the professor watching every move she made. She winked at him in between her first and second number.

"You know, Marilyn, I haven't had this much fun at luau for a while! I'm so glad you could come!"

"Me too,Skipper. I'm glad that Jane made a friend here as well." Both of them laughed, looking at Gilligan as he stood in a corner,talking to Jane.

" Just go talk to her." Gilligan straightened up and took a step forward, then a step backwards. Jane then gave him an encouraging push. Turning around, he noticed MaryAnn watching Ginger on the stage. He stood next to her and did the same.

"Doesn't the music sound great?" MaryAnn ignored him.

"Listen, about yesterday, I..."

"I understand perfectly,Gilligan. You are afraid of girls. I respect that decision. That is why I have another date. Now, will you excuse me?" Gilligan grabbed her hand, turning her around into a slow dance.

"Gilligan, let me go!" He made an evil laugh.

"I caught you! Now, you don't really have another date, do you?" MaryAnn stopped struggling to get free from Gilligan. She didn't reply, just went along dancing.

" I have to tell you something,MaryAnn. I just can't tell you here. Not with everyone watching." He lead her to the lagoon where it was just the two of them.

"Listen,"he began as he sat in the sand, MaryAnn sitting next to him.

" I am afraid of girls," MaryAnn was just about to get up when he began talking again.

"But,I'm not afraid of you. I never was. You were always different from Ginger or the other girls back home. It might have taken me a while to admit it,but I noticed it from the moment I first met you. This was my first real date in a long time and I just panicked."MaryAnn smiled, laying down on Gilligan's stomach and watching the stars.

"Isn't it so beautiful tonight,"she asked. Gilligan nodded his head and looked at MaryAnn lovingly.

"You are." MaryAnn leaned up, looking into his eyes.

"What did you say?" Gilligan, just realizing what he said, corrected himself.

"It is." Gilligan got up and dusted the sand off himself.

"I'm, I have to get back to the party. Skipper must be wondering where I am. Race you back!"

Getting back to the party, a slow dance was going on. Ginger was finally having a break from her singing. The professor seemed to be enjoying himself, Gilligan thought. The dance ended and Skipper came up to Gilligan.

"Great news, little buddy, Marilyn and Jane said they will be back same time next year. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is!" Gilligan replied, noticing MaryAnn behind him. Ginger and the professor came up to see the trio. Mrs. Howell following behind them, seemed extra cheerful.

"Isn't it splendid!"

"What's splendid, Mrs. Howell," Gilligan asked.

" Why,that everyone is so happy tonight. I mean, isn't it obvious that love is in the air?"

"Mummy, not in front of my friends," Thurston exclaimed. Everyone laughed. The professor gave Ginger a side hug and kissed her on the cheek. Then Ginger turned him around and gave him a full kiss on the lips. The professor,unlike what has happened in the past,kissed her back. This time it was a long,lingering kiss. Gilligan and MaryAnn looked at each other, happy for their friends.

Everyone except Skipper and Gilligan went back to dancing. Skipper poked Gilligan in the chest.

"So?"

"I know what you are going to say. And I like MaryAnn, I really do. We're just going to see what time has in store for us."

"Well,if you ask mrs. Howell, I think she already has at least one wedding planned for the next year. So,you don't have to worry quite yet." Gilligan looked at his friends and then back at Skipper.

"Thanks."

"For what," Skipper asked.

"For everything. It might have been your fault that we have gotten stuck on this island in the first place, but I wouldn't have had it any other way." Preparing himself for a slap in the head, the Skipper instead gave him a big bear hug.

"Same her, little buddy. Same here."


End file.
